Venus Admonition (2nd half) Sting of the Dragon
by Anna-mathe
Summary: Baron and Toroia go to war, as do the Espers vs the Summoned Monsters.
1. In Which, the war begins.

In Which, the war begins.

Venus Admonition: Part Two

Sting of the Dragon

by Anna-mathe: all rights reserved, for I have none.

NOTE: I had to break the story in half for various reasons – if you're just now joining us, you might want to read Venus Admonition: the first half, and of course I heartily recommend the other stories in the series to make sense out of this mess: "Don't Jump, Kain, Don't Jump", "Black Lightning and Red Eyes", and "Masters' Poison".Anyway . . . enough of my babbling.Enjoy.

8)---------- In Which, the war begins.

Six figures stood along the edge of the central tower of the Castle Baron – the tallest structure in the Kingdom – and watched in tense silence as the first rays of dawn skittered over the horizon.A Knight and a Captain, their expressions cold, tense, aware.Waiting.An Engineer, almost sulking, worry edging his features.A White Mage who looked as if she had shed a good many tears over the night, and feared she would shed many more before this day had ended.A Dragoon (or perhaps Dragon Knight was now the better term for him, Cecil later reflected, although he knew not why), who had cold fury etched into every pore, yet wore a devastating aura of calmness that made his companions, who knew him explicitly, keep their distance from him this morning.

Standing slightly apart from them all, leaning over the cornice, a Paladin, the only currently in living existence on the Earth, waited for the sun itself to peek over that horizon.No emotion was evident from him, he was not overly tense or anxious as were many of his companions.As he watched the edge of the skyscape, one could decipher nothing from his countenance in the way of thought or feeling.His position was obvious however, as he stood with what was either patience of a mask of fury so severe that none would dare impose upon it, armored, as were those with him, in full battle gear, save the helmet he held in one hand.A Sword rested in the other, a Shield propped against the low wall before him.

As evidence showed that dawn was about to approach, he turned to the Dragon Knight beside him.

"You know as well as I that I've never led a full-scale assault," he spoke in a soft voice, his bright green eyes seeming somehow dimmed, a hint of troubled anxiety now entering into them." . . . let me know if I get stupid, Kain.If my wits fail me, as I'm beginning to fear they may, I'm counting on you and the others to pull us through."

_And find my daughter.It hung unsaid in the air – they would not be permitted to turn to this chore until the one before them was resolved.In case the message he'd sent the night before fell through . . . _

"Three years . . . have changed you, Cecil," Kain replied in a low, almost thoughtful tone."They had to – to let you rule a Kingdom when you'd simply been a fighter your whole life.These changes aren't bad, you've ruled this Kingdom well, I think."He tore his gaze from the skyline and met that of the other."But although your manner may be different, your heart is every bit that of a warrior as it ever was.Your call as a Paladin is still with you. Don't come to doubt it now."

This was the most he'd been willing to say that morning – Kain had avoided everyone as much as he could, and when asked, simply nodded and silently joined them on the tower.The speech itself was a strange one, considering its source, but if perhaps Jason frowned slightly and Torram blinked, Cecil only nodded vaguely, appreciating this confidence.

Cid cleared his throat loudly, effectively earning the attention of his five companions.

"Cecil," he said gruffly, "we recalled those Airships four hours ago.You have less than three before they get here.Do we maybe have things more important to do than stand here watching the sunrise?"

Cecil's eyes flashed harshly.

"More important?This sunrise marks the end of everything I've tried to put together these past three years.If this is the day that I am to drag this planet back into war, then I intend to greet it properly, as the day that will likely bring my downfall in the long run.Be this as it may, I don't much care at the moment – my own downfall I am willing to offer to avenge what certain of our people have endured by Toroian hands, and I may greet it defiantly as I wish.This sunrise is also, I daresay, the last clear one we will see."He turned back to the horizon, his eyes now flashing something different, something colder, that none of them could interpret."After today, the sky will be stained with blood."

Rosa's eyes widened.

"Cecil!" she snapped, almost frightened."Listen to yourself!You . . . you can't mean this.Y-you're being weird – stop it.Just stop it before you get too weird even for me."

Cecil sighed and glanced at Kain, the faintest glimmer of a grin playing on his lips.

"Am I being stupid already?" he asked weakly.

"That," Kain firmly stated, his eyes glued to the horizon, "remains to be seen.If we win, why, then we can call you silly and sing songs of victory.If not, then . . . I suppose you're right."

Rosa frowned deeply.

"No," she snapped, more strength in her voice now."I'm not hearing this.You've fought before – everyone here has fought before.It's our right to fight today, to avenge ourselves, and we're going to win.In the long run, if not today: our treaty allows us to call in reinforcement from the other three Kingdoms on this world.Toroia will fall."

Cecil smiled with no humor whatsoever.

"And then the whole planet will be members of this war . . . not only the sky but the Earth itself is going to be stained . . . "

Torram blinked, looking between the King and Queen, finding himself growing frantic.

"Um . . . Your Majesty . . . w--- . . . are you feeling okay?"

Rounding on him, Cecil managed to sufficiently scare him out of his wits.

"_Feeling okay?!You and I, Torram, were both among those of us captured and slotted for execution.You know no more than I the current state of my daughter, if she's alive, if she's hurt, if even now she's in Toroian hands as an exchange for Maylara's freedom, which, I believe, we all agree was the motive for her kidnapping.We're about to go to war, when even now our ranks are not fully restored from the last one, and at the rate my mind is going this morning, I'm likely to get us killed or conquered, more so if you people keep badgering me!!"Torram had taken a step back involuntarily as Cecil unconsciously began to gesture with his Sword.Just as Cecil opened his mouth to speak again, he choked on his own breath in shock, jumped, blinked, shuddered, then turned on Kain, all anger gone, a plain question on his face but unable to pass his lips._

"You'd best calm yourself, Your Majesty," Kain absently advised, not turning to look at him."I'd rather not use a power such as mine on a friend, but as you say, the way you're going, you're likely to get us all killed."

Rosa threw frantic looks between them, not understanding what had happened.Torram took a deep sigh of relief, and instantly regretted it and hoped it wasn't too loud.

"I agree with Torram," Kain continued."You're acting freaky.Stop it."He turned his Lance in his hand and gazed at it thoughtfully, almost attentively."True, I think this is one day many of us will not want to recount for some time.Before we could even consider doing so, however, we still have to deal with it.Get your act together.Do not shun your status."

Cecil blinked, his imposed calmness settling in, the anger leaving his countenance altogether.

"My status?"

"Paladin."

"You're making a big deal out of that, today.Why?"

"Because you're not making a big enough deal out of it, and someone has to."

At last, the sun peeked over that skyscape, as if even it was cautious of Cecil's temperament.A grin, indifferent as it was obsessive, spread over the Dragon Knight's face.

"Remember what you symbolize with your very position.Even Forciara feared you for what she sensed within.You're a Paladin.The Warrior of Light.We'll follow you . . . everyone in this Kingdom follows you . . . because of that.What it implicates."

"And just what does it implicate?"

Kain's grin only grew.

"You figure it out."

And he turned and left them to see to his troops.After a more formal withdrawal, Jason and Torram followed.

Cecil glowered at the sun as it continued to rise.He looked at the Sword in his hand, the Shield at his side, and the white Crystal Armor he wore.

He looked at Rosa.

"I was not built to talk," he told her."I was built to fight.Let's go – before I start alienating even myself."

***

_Les Cheveux, Horizon, Bounty, Rapier, and __Moon made up the aerial force captured by the Toroians, as well as the non-Redwing: __Enterprise.Also in Toroian possession was their own Airship: __Unity.That left Baron outnumbered seven to four - three in one took into consideration that __Eclipse was waiting aside her peers at a safe break-away distance, should the need arise for one of the remaining Redwings to go for help._

They didn't intend to need it, though.

Kain wove aimlessly among his cohort - 28 nervous Dragoons who had little more experience under their wings than fighting the low-level monsters that roamed the lands near Baron.He didn't appear concerned, however, as his people, including the seven newest members who had not officially been initiated into the order as of yet, snuck sideways glances at him when they were supposed to be at attention.

Cami was staring intently ahead as he was supposed to be, and Lori, beside him, was staring ahead, if not quite so intently, his mind on other things.

"What's 42 times 58?!" came a sudden snap behind him, making him jump.

"Euh - . . . Sir?"

"2436!" Cami automatically answered.

Lori tried not to flush as he heard his commander again weaving through the ranks.

"What's the direct object in the following: 'He threw her the fish'?"

"Fish!" came an exuberant reply.

"And the indirect?"

"Her!" came a confident squeak.

"What's the capital of Eblan?"

There was an awkward silence after that one for a moment, then someone - Thomas, Lori recognized, although he couldn't see - answered, "Eblan?"

"Very good!Lori, are you ready to try again?"

"Yes, Sir," he mumbled, still embarrassed at having been caught inattentive.

Kain moved to stand before him, tapping one foot on the ground intently, as if trying to decide what fate should befall this young one who had dared to let his mind wander.

"What is the single most dangerous thing you may do today?" he inquired in a low, serious tone, probing his junior with a sharp glare.

Lori swallowed.

"Be stupid, Sir?"

"Exactly."Turning, Kain turned that sharp glare on everyone."You're all intelligent enough.Don't go off acting like idiots.You know how to fight.You know how to think.If you go off being stupid, though, you're going to end up more trouble than you're worth."

Lori blinked, startled at this statement.It was so . . . unlike . . . . Kain.

"I'm serious.Don't go blinking at me like that."

Again, Lori felt the blood rush to his face.

"Each of you has more sense than half that army put together.They're a bunch of idiots.I saw that first-hand the other day - not one of them should be able to get a touch on any of you.So if you get killed . . . you can expect one heck of a lecture later on."

A rustle of relief ran through them at this attempt at humor.

"You all know your positions for Jumping Airships," Kain continued as he inspected their weapons yet again."Remember them.This is what I'm trying to get across - if you panic and muff up any part of that process, you may end up costing one of your buddies a broken neck.As it is, I don't think we have anything to worry about.In our most ideal scenario, we won't need to do it at all - we may have dragged the Airships out at such an hour that they were abandoned.In case they're not, or in case they send _Unity after us, then we need to be ready."_

"Sir," came a bold voice from the back.Kain glanced at the speaker and raised his eyebrows slightly."What about the Princess?"

For a moment, the Dragon Knight made no reply, with either words or actions.When he did speak, it was in a tone that made Lori want to crawl into a hole, and he in no way envied the recipient of the reply.

"She is not your concern at this time."

*

The six Airships came over the horizon single file and came to a simultaneous halt in the clear fields near the City of Baron.For a long moment, nothing happened.No action was made by the Redwings and their flagship, and the area beneath them appeared utterly deserted.

Slowly, almost gently, _Rapier alone was lowered until she alighted carefully on the grass, sending a few small animals scurrying along their way and a large cloud of dust to kick up._

Other than that, no motion was made.By anyone.Or anything.

And then a screeching wail cut through the air as a force of fighters charged from the Airships, and a returning hoot replied as several Baronian armies appeared seemingly from nowhere, emerging from the forest and leaping at these foolish invaders who thought to turn their own air force against them.

Thus, the fighting began.

*

Cid was pacing anxiously back and forth across the throne room, making Rosa even more nervous than she was as she stood at the window, watching for a signal she hoped to never see.

"What is your problem?!?!" she finally snapped.

"_Unity_!" he snapped back."That stupid hunk of junk . . . "

"Will you relax?!We've already fussed over their Airship enough – I'm about to lose that breakfast I almost ate this morning!"

Muttering curses under his breath, Cid joined her at the window.From the distance between them, they couldn't make out any details of the battle.

"I hope Cecil keeps his head," Rosa mumbled to herself.

"Oh . . . he's not a fool, Rosa.You know that."

"I also know that he was making such a scene this morning that I was almost ready to have him magically subdued."

Cid's frown deepened.

"Right.And what about Kain?Neither of them was acting anything resembling normal.It's not like either of them to spaz out because of a battle."

"Cecil's raving because of . . . well, because of Veronica.Kain, I don't know.I think . . . I think he may be possessed."

Cid blinked.

"You're . . . kidding, right?"

"No.His actions are being impressed upon by an outside force.I sense another presence within him."

Cid blinked again.Had he missed something?She was talking about possession and subverted wills as if discussing the time of the stinking day!!!

"And you didn't say anything?!"

Rosa shrugged.

"It wasn't an evil presence.And it wasn't overwhelming.He let it in.It was voluntary."

_Yeah – like that makes it any better._

Cid shuddered at the very thought.

"Exactly how can you tell all that?"

Rosa shrugged again.

"Talent."

Cid huffed and decided not to dwell on it.

"Kain possessed?I thought I saw some improvement in his character . . . "

"I think it's Rorunar."

Cid turned away and threw up.

*

As a matter of fact, the battle was going quite well, Cecil had not yet lost his mind, and if Kain was possessed, he didn't appear to see this as a bad thing.In fact, he was having fun, tweaking at the emotions of his opponents that those of those under him, watching interestedly as an entire attack wave froze in their tracks for a split second, then fell back in pure and unnatural terror inflicted upon them.

His Dragoons also seemed to be having a lot of fun chasing them down.

During the course of the fighting, the Airships were slowly being recovered.The moment one was clear, Cecil would release the control that held them to the ground and someone would hopefully know how to at least get it in the air and out of reach.

For one brief moment, as Cecil was calmly slicing heads off attackers from atop his chocobo (whose name was Tilly), the thought crossed his mind that this was pathetically easy, and maybe he should try starting wars more often.Then he realized he was thinking like an overbearing, greedy, and power-hungry tyrant, and concentrated on slicing heads.

When at last all six of the Airships had been recovered and were aloft, and several armies below were picking off the survivors in a satisfied manner, Cecil glanced over the railing of _Enterprise_, in his possession once again, and nodded, fully satisfied with their recovery.Really, it had been quite easy.Had Toroia's forces truly sunk so low?Or had his own simply grown much stronger than he'd expected?

Then the expected shadow on the horizon appeared: _Unity._

"Your Majesty," one of the new crewmen said, pointing to the approaching vessel in case Cecil might not have noted it yet.

"I see it," Cecil replied with a sinister grin."Let's go blow it up."

"Yes, Sir!"

"I think not."

Startled by this interruption, the two of them turned in surprise to see – 

A contingent of Toroian soldiers climb out of ever nook and cranny on the Airship, every one of them instantly placing a sword tip to someone's throat?

Cecil sighed.

"I knew this was too easy."

A woman came forward – Cecil recognized her as one of his tormentors during his recent captivity.

"Surrender, Your Majesty!" she happily ordered.

Cecil shook his head.

"You're not going to win."

"Why not?"

Calmly removing his helmet and letting it fall over the side and down to the Earth, Cecil only smiled vaguely and held up his hands.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you?" he murmured."The good guys always win."

"How do you know you're the good guy?" she snapped.

Cecil's smile grew even more vague.

"I'm a Paladin," he softly replied.

A fluffy object flew through the air.Cecil reached up and caught it without a glance between his thumb and index finger and before the Guard could even blink, he'd flung it neatly in her face, not even blinking as it broke out in electrical charge.

As she screamed and collapsed on the deck, Cecil's people took advantage of the Toroians' shock and easily turned the scene – from Toroia holding Baron hostage to Baron holding Toroia hostage – making a quick end to Toroia's one minute of victory.

Lori alighted lightly over the railing and approached Cecil, holding the recently dropped item of armor under one arm.

"Your Majesty, I believe you dropped this," he informed the King, handing Cecil back his helmet, which of course had been dropped in the first place as a signal for immediate assistance."Oh, did we win?"

Cecil grinned as he scooped his hair up and placed the article back where it belonged.

"Not yet, I'm afraid.They've quite likely taken the other Airships, you know."

"I see.My orders?"

"Oh, ask Kain.I see your new Jumping trick works?"

"I hope so, Sir!If not, then I should be feeling very confused right about now."

"Oh, perish the thought."


	2. In Which, the Princesses get into anothe...

2)---------- In Which, the Princesses get into another squabble

2)---------- In Which, the Princesses get into another squabble

Veronica was angry.She was upset.She was hungry.She was, at the moment, just about everything imaginable other than sad and scared, which were what Forciara had hoped to get from her.That way, the Toroian had speculated, the little creep would do what she was told.

As it was, even after they'd tied her up and gagged her, the purple-haired little monster wouldn't shut up – making all these loud and strangled-sounding noises incessantly.It was driving her _crazy_!

Since Marnak's exodus from the main force of Raiders one year ago, he'd managed to do rather well for himself and those few people who had come with him.Now, not only did his headquarters feature far nicer facilities than she'd have thought he'd be able to scrounge, but his forces had grown.How many now served him, she didn't know, but the stronghold was bustling with activity at all times, like any other self-sufficient city.

The thought that Marnak could build up his own nation to such an extent in only one year told Forciara that he would be a very handy champion in her own pocket.For now, though, she had to get this kid to shut up . . .

"Ignore the kid's whining, and bring her out," Marnak snapped, shoving his head in the door to the room in which the two Princesses were holding their battle of wills."We've some people assembled to see you."

He was gone again before the Toroian could question into the matter, so she sighed, considered finding better help, realized that this was the best there was, grabbed Veronica under one arm, and followed the Raider from a distance through a corridor.

"I do hope you're ready to negotiate your terms," Marnak told her, "because they have your mother."

"Really?Here?"Forciara blinked.Could her relatives truly be so foolish?"Then why don't we simply take her and hold them ransom instead?"

"Because we're meeting them in the open, not here.Do you take me for a fool?I'll not let them find this place – nor should you really want them to if you desire keeping your little haven.And at the meeting point, they have what's left of their army that isn't being slaughtered by Baron."

"Baron's winning, are they?"

"Yes.That's why your people were so ready to negotiate the Princess."

Veronica at that point turned up her volume, sufficiently irritating the Toroian.

"I just can't wait to get this brat off my hands.I hate her.I really do."

"_You're_ the one who kidnapped her, remember.And while I realize that their losing position makes them all the more likely to pay whatever we want for this little trump card, you should also be taking into consideration that the more of Baron's army that remains after this, the more soldiers there will be trying to track _you_ down."

"That's supposed to be _your_ job, Marnak.That's why, if you'd remember, I'm paying you what I am."

"You've not paid me anything yet, Lady."

"Which will be rectified soon enough, Sir."

They passed through the hidden entrance and Forciara found herself escorted by seven armed Raiders on each side.

"We're taking no chances, Princess," Marnak told her, taking the reins for the two chocobos which were handed to him, and giving one set to her."Get on.This place isn't exactly close."

*

When they were about an hour away, Marnak stopped them and turned to Forciara.

"We probably oughta feed the kid, hmm?"

"Oh . . . I suppose so."

She gingerly undid the gag, just managing to dodge the Princess's furious teeth in the process.Once free, Veronica let out the wail that only a royal toddler can perform.

"Shut up, unless you want to starve!" Forciara bellowed.

Veronica continued.

"She's only three," Marnak said."She probably doesn't even know what 'starve' means.Kid, are you hungry?"

In spite of herself, Veronica nodded.She'd not yet learned dishonesty, nor indeed her Prisoner's Etiquette.

"Well then, if you stay quiet, we'll feed you.If not, then we'll start moving again, and you'll get nothing."

Veronica proceeded to sulk quietly.

"Good girl," Marnak approved.He glanced at Forciara."Some people are naturally logical.Others . . . well, never mind."

Forciara seethed at him.Then she turned to offer a sandwich to the toddler in her captivity, and was suddenly kicked right off her chocobo by – 

"_Nobody move_!!"

A shower of fireballs erupted from a figure moving too fast to be identified.They bounced off Veronica, but the others found themselves bombarded with no shelter.Marnak's soldiers, much to their credit, didn't bolt, but they did drop to the ground, throw down their weapons, and surrender.Well, those who were still moving after the first fiery onslaught.

"_Look, you scoffers!Wonder, and PERISH!_"

The figure halted, a tall woman with bright green hair trailing behind her in the wind, astride a particularly large and angry-looking chocobo.

"Surrender the Princess!" the woman snapped.

"Who do you think you are?!" Forciara snapped back.

"I am here at the request of Cecil, King of Baron, to secure the Princess and joyfully destroy any and all opposition.Are you going to oppose?Because it has been so _very_ long since I've been able to joyfully destroy anyone."

Forciara grinned as she pointed out the dagger she was holding at the little Baronian's throat.

"Well, if you pull one more spell, I'll simply put your prize out of commission."

"And what will you do then, huh?" the woman seethed, dripping with loathing."What on Earth would possess a person to do something as utterly stupid as what you're in the midst of?You can't possibly win!"

"Can't I?Do _you_ want to see Cecil's little girl in two neat pieces?"

"Listen, Lady," the attacker advised in a low growl, "you have not caught us on the best of days.Dealing with you is barely worth more than the merest thought compared to what's going on in the world right now."

"You've not dealt with me yet," Forciara pointed out.

"Haven't I?How forgetful of me!"

In that instant, a glittering cloud cut through the air, freezing Forciara solid before she could even consider reacting.

"Thank you, Shiva," the woman said, and into Forciara's view floated the Esper in question.

"Any time . . . as long as I can, anyway," she replied, vanishing in a green light.

"_Ry-di-aaaaaaaa_!!!" wailed Veronica, trapped in Forciara's frozen grasp."_I wanna go hooooome_!!"

Rydia plucked the Princess out of Forciara's clutches, set her on Chocobo's back in front of her, and turned to renegade once more.

"For the record, Your Highness, if I ever happen to meet with you again, I'll gladly relieve you of your head."

"Why haven't you?" Forciara seethed, barely able to move her jaw to speak.

"Because I wouldn't want to traumatize this dear child."

As Rydia turned, however, she had neglected one important detail of this scenario:

Marnak.

Before she'd even released the Toroian from her glare, she gave a small cry and fell forward, gasping for her breath with an arrow shaft protruding from her back.

"Chocobo – "

Even as the bird took off running for all he was worth, Marnak shot again, this time managing to drive the Caller to the ground.

As he approached, a shower of Meteors fell from the sky, but another of the Raiders (who had by this time recovered his composure) grabbed Veronica as Chocobo veered around to reclaim his Mistress.

"Idiot!!" Rydia hissed."Get her back and get outta here!"

"Too late for that, I'm afraid," Marnak informed her, quickly restored by aid of his companions from the effect of the Meteo spell."I think the only thing that has changed in our situation," he then told Forciara, who had been broken free of her icy bonds, "is that we now have two bargaining chips instead of just one."

Rydia glared up at him, then her vision swam and everything went dark.

Ah, how she regretted her loss of white magic . . .

***

Chocobo had retained _some_ form of sense, however, and did not hang around to be captured with Rydia and the Princess.Rather, he fled the scene to find help.

Appearing back at Eblan, he barged right through the guards and into the Throne Room, annoying the Herald who wasn't sure just what to announce.

"Euh – Your Majesty – Chocobo."

"People, get out of the way and let the Esper through!" Edge snapped as the Court Ninnies clogged up the doorway.They ran for their lives, knowing Edge to sometimes have . . . an elusive temper. Not that it was ever _lost_ . . . it was just never quite found."Chocobo – where's Rydia?Did she get Veronica?"

"She got her!" the bird snapped at the Ninja."Then Marnak got 'em both!"

"_What_?!"

"Just as we left, he shot her!"

"He _shot her_?!?!"Edge fell over, fortunately landing in his Throne."Well, is she – "

"As far as I can tell, she's still alive."

"Good!!And Veronica?"

"She hadn't been harmed."

Edge got up and paced, muttering rude words under his breath.

"Of all the times for Cecil to go to war and leave _her_ to do his dirty work – "

"Oh, don't blame Cecil!" Chocobo snapped."It's _my_ fault, after all."

Edge blinked at him and cooled down.

"No.It's Marnak's fault.So let's figure out what to do about him, shall we?Any thoughts on where his stronghold is?"

Chocobo closed his eyes, concentrating deeply on the Collective Chocobo Memory Hotline, trying to sort through his stupid cousins' twisted instincts mixed with vague memories.

"I think so.But that's not where they're going."

"Of course not . . . that Raider Scum is likely going to sell them both to the Toroians.@#$%!!!!!!!"

Chocobo blinked, startled by such a term.

"Don't stand there blinking at me!!We've gotta find them!Take me to where you were."

"But . . . can you take them all alone?Rydia thought _she_ could, and look what – "

"Don't cross me, Bird, or you won't _need _any mysterious elemental force to drive you over the edge – I'll rip out your gizzard and fry it with beans.Take me to where you were when they were lost.Now."

"Y-yes, Your Majesty."


End file.
